Gary Sinise
Gary Sinise (1955 - ) Deaths in Film * Jack the Bear (1993) [Norman Strick]: Mauled to death by doberman pinchers while Robert J. Steinmiller, Jr. watches in horror. * Forrest Gump (1994) [Lt. Dan Taylor/Various Members of the Taylor family]: Playing various unnamed members of "Dan's" family, they all die in battle during all the major wars prior to the Vietnam War; the deaths are shown in a montage over Tom Hanks' narration ("Lt. Dan" survives the film). * The Quick and the Dead (1995) [The Marshal]: Accidentally shot in the head by his daughter (Stacy Linn Ramsower), whom is forced into doing so by Gene Hackman (after he hangs Gary and gives her a choice in letting Gary suffocate or shooting through the rope); his death is shown in his daughter's (Sharon Stone) flashback. * Albino Alligator (1996) [Milo]: Commits suicide (off camera) by slitting himself his wrists (having been earlier shot in the side) he dies in the arms of his brother (Matt Dillon). * Ransom (1996) [Det. James "Jimmy" Shaker]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Mel Gibson (who fires the gun first as Gary was about to shoot him with his back-up revolver) and Delroy Lindo at the end of a fight/chase with Mel and the police (his body is later seen being taken away over the end credits). * Snake Eyes (1998) [Commander Kevin Dunne]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the chest after he realizes that Nicolas Cage has tipped off the cops to his plans. * Reindeer Games (2000) [Gabriel Mercer]: Shot point blank in the side of the head by Charlize Theron on discovering she betrayed him (the movie starts off showing his body among others then leads up to his death). * Impostor (2001) [Spencer Olham]: Playing both the original Spencer and a duplicate created by the aliens, the original Spencer has his throat slit (off screen), along with his wife (Madeleine Stowe), by the enemy aliens; their bodies are discovered when Sinise sees them on an alien ship. The duplicate Spencer is killed when the nuclear bomb in his chest goes off, killing himself, Vincent D'Onofrio and his cohorts in the process. * The Big Bounce (2004) [Ray Ritchie]: Falls down a flight of stairs after being poisoned (off camera) by Bebe Neuwirth, he dies as she checks on him and his body is later seen when Morgan Freeman rolls it off a boat into the ocean *The Forgotten (2004) [Jack Munce]: Deaths in Television None Known. Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Moira Harris Gallery Garysinise.jpg| Gary Sinise in The Quick and the Dead Sinise, Gary Sinise, Gary Sinise, Gary Category:1955 Births Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:American actors and actresses Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Directors Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:History Stars Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:People of Italian descent Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows